Confused
by Marie.Wood
Summary: Y/N, a female ventures into the Pokémon world with her childhood friend!


(oOf uH- this is mainly for girls- did I forget to mention that? Sorry boys!-)

No ones POV

Y/N was getting ready for her new journey. She was so excited that she smiled literally at anything. She smiled at the picture frame that was unfortunately empty, and smiled at the lamp. She couldn't wait to explore the huge world of Pokémon, battles, and more!

Y/N has already said her goodbyes at her mother, so now she's heading towards the professors lab.

As soon as she walked in...Professor Oak's Grandson was already there.

Your POV

I couldn't wait to get my starter Pokémon! This was going to be a great day, I can already tell. As soon as I got in the Lab, I saw that little smug jerk face standing like he was the king of the world! Okay, I gotta be chill about this.

As I silently walked towards him, he blurted out "What, it's only Y/N? Gramps isn't around."

I always hated when he acts like nothing happened. Just a week ago he pulled a prank on me and dumped water on me which I hated.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked. I just realized that I could have just looked for him instead of asking Green-

"What? Am I your fancy maid now? Why don't you just look for him? Pesky Woman..." He said, whispering the last part.

I knew it was a mistake so I just left without saying anything. I felt the sense of disappointment behind me as I went through the doors.

I looked everywhere for the Professor and I couldn't find him anywhere! So I just walked in the grass and hE SUDDENLY POPPED UP OUT OF NOWHERE-

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out!" He said, dashing over to me.

"It's unsafe! Wild Pokémon live in tall grass! You need your own Pokémon for protection. I know! Here, come with me!"

He walked towards his lab and led me inside.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" That Green Oak said standing right next to me. I...Felt kind of weird. We all had our conversation and got our Pokémon, I got M/P, and Green got his M/P.

As soon as I walked away, Green pulled me into a battle.

After that exhausting battle,

h e w o n

I never thought I'd lose to him. But hey, it's a start isn't it?

Green's POV

Pssht, that Y/N couldn't beat me at any chance. Soon I'll become the league champion! She looked kinda down when she lost, but I didn't really mind. I just walked away and said my awesome catch phrase, "Smell ya' Later!"

I know, I'm awesome.

As soon as I got outside, I thought about Red. Where is he? He used to hang out with us all the time. He suddenly disappeared.. That Red is so mysterious.

I wonder what it would be like if we all came together again and just...hang out like we used to. Though, I'm stuck with that pesky woman.

Although, a fun part about her is that I could tease her a lot! Last time I pulled an awesome prank on her dumping water and running away, the good ol' dumping water trick.

Yeah, I just made that up but who cares! I am the awesome of the awesomeness!

Your POV

With a sigh, I left the lab and walked North. I saw Green playing with his Pokémon, I thought it was kinda cute...Wait, WHAT?! This is Green! My Rival!

I sighed and kept walking. I couldn't stop looking at him, he looked up and saw me glancing at him. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes and then broke it off. I walked away. That was the most awkward moment in my life! He just smiled, I hate it when he smiles at the worst moments..Well, that wasn't really a worst moment. It was just awkward.

I wonder what he actually thinks about me..Am I just someone he teases? Or am I just his plain rival..I don't know! What am I thinking about?! I need to snap out of it- (sister snatcheD- sOrRy kEeP rEaDinG) With ANOTHER sigh, I ran out of breath and died from sighing too much. Just kidding, I just sat down in the grassy field, looking up at the sky..thinking about things..that I never thought of before.

I never felt so alive and lonely, where is he? I'm so confused..at everything and my emotions. I'm waiting for something..someone and I don't know who. Where is he? It all feels so weird...It's not right. I'm not myself. But where is he?

I tried to meditate and calm down. But Green came to my mind and my heart started racing! Oh god..please make it stop..I fell over to the ground and stared at the sky, soon after closing my eyes. "Do I like him? That smug?..or do I not? What am I saying?!"

I heard a snicker so I opened my eyes to see GREEN OAK standing over me! I didn't know what to say or do so I just closed my eyes again and pretended I was dead. I was so embarrassed..

Green's POV

I put my Pokémon back in their Poke balls and stood up, going North. I walked to this grassy field and thought it was nice.

I saw a lonely girl so I approached her, soon realizing that it was Y/N?!

"Do I like him? That smug?..or do I not? What am I saying?!"

It seems that this little girl has a crush. I couldn't help but snicker. She heard me and opened her eyes, then closed them.

"Y/N? What are you doing?"

"N-nothing! Did you hear..a-anything?"

I raised my eyebrows and smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. So who's your crush?" I said, sitting down next to her. I never thought I'd do this, but oh well. I'm awesome, I know.

She looked at me with a look saying 'really.' Man, girls are so confusing..

"Well, I have no crush thank you very much. And if I did, it definitely would NOT be you! You Peanut..."

I just gave a quiet laugh.

"Of course it would not be me, since you're not as hot as the other girls in town. Yoda..."

SLAP

"Owww!! What was that for?! Yoda.." I said, holding my cheek.

"That was for calling me ugly and Yoda!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Well that's because you are Yoda! Geez Woman.."

I looked away, and she just kept a mad face at me. I looked back at her and she was still staring at me! Jesus, this woman has no chill.

Your POV

He just called me ugly and Yoda!! No way he was getting away with this, so I slapped him. I secretly snorted and stared at him with an angry face. He looked away and looked back with the most cutest fa-...NO WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING-

I also looked away, thinking about the thought. My face kinda heated up, hopefully he wouldn't notice.

Oh hell no- I was not falling for that smug peanut! I shook my head and stood up, walking away. I was just...so confused.

When I looked back, he was gone. How did he go so fast..?

Today was weird. He never acted like this before, he used to be so hard to deal with. But now..I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow? I guess.

.•*.•,•,•*.•*.•,•,•*

sIggGhhH

Yep, this was the first chapter! I hope you atleast enjoyed a little bit of it :')

I promise I'll make it better in the next chapter! It will be more interesting, I'll put more thought into it.

Well, see ya later! (Don't even think about i t)

Until next time! Byeeee!!

~Marzia Levien


End file.
